


Finding His Eros

by Quinnion



Series: Victory on Ice [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys in Skirts, Crossdressing, Episode 3, Feminine Yuuri, Fluff and Smut, Gender Related, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Praise Kink, Yuuri's gender is up for interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8363389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinnion/pseuds/Quinnion
Summary: The day before the Hot Springs on Ice competition not only did Yuuri find his Eros, he also discovered another side to himself. Yuuri is eager to explore his more feminine side but that doesn't stay a secret for very long.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! I really enjoyed episode 3 of Yuri on Ice and the whole thing with Yuuri discovering and expressing his more feminine side really stuck with me so I wrote this fic. I don't really have a headcanon on whether Yuuri just has a feminine side or if he's non-binary of something so I kept it pretty ambiguous in this fic; it's really up to the reader to interpret it however they want. I hope everyone enjoy it!
> 
> UPDATE: I'm very happy to announce that one of my readers [ sining-in-the-deeeep ](http://sining-in-the-deeeep-sea.tumblr.com) made some amazing [ fanart ](http://sining-in-the-deeeep-sea.tumblr.com/post/155603526951/sining-in-the-deeeep-sea-i-was-reading-this) for this fic! Please check it out!
> 
> UPDATE #2: [ sining-in-the-deeeep ](http://sining-in-the-deeeep-sea.tumblr.com) yet again made beautiful  fanart!  I can't thank them enough for this!

Yuuri naturally wakes up earlier than most people because of his rigorous training. He looks up out the window and sees the sun is barely peeking above the horizon, beams of sunlight bathing the edge of the mountains. Yuuri slowly pulls away from Viktor, whose sleeping next to him, and peels his arms from around his waist, trying his best not to wake him up. 

He gets out of bed and quickly peeks into the living room to see his sister Mari laying on the couch and snoring deeply, a few empty beer bottles on the coffee table. He chuckles lightly and sneaks into her room, making sure his feet are silent on the wooden floor. He opens her closet and starts going through it slowly, being careful not to make too much noise.

It’s been a few days since Yuuri won the Hot Springs on Ice competition and he can’t stop thinking about the all-nighter he pulled when Minako taught him to move in a more feminine way. Yuuri remembers how confident and elegant he felt when he was dancing across the ice in his black and silver costume that hugged his body in just the right way. Not only did he find his Eros, he also discovered another side to himself.

Yuuri keeps looking through his sister's closet and smiles when he finds what he’s looking for. He holds up the pale pink high waisted skirt that Mari wore when she was in highschool. He wasn’t sure if she’d kept any of her clothing from back then since now she rarely even wears skirts and dresses. 

He closes the closet slowly and winces a bit when the hinges creak slightly. Yuuri holds his breath and stays completely still, clutching the skirt, as he waits for any sign that someone woke up. Once he’s satisfied that everyone is still asleep he tiptoes back to his room.

He closes the door to his room and turns to see Viktor in his bed, his eyes still closed. Yuuri sighs shakily and steps in front of his mirror. He takes off his pajama pants and steps into the skirt, pulling it up his legs and zipping it up. The skirt fits him perfectly and ends right above his knees, the waistband at his belly button. Yuuri smiles and holds the fabric on the skirt gently, moving it around a bit as he looks at himself in the mirror.

Viktor opens his eyes slowly; he woke up back when Yuuri got out of bed but pretended to stay asleep to see what he’s up to. His eyes widen when he sees Yuuri wearing the skirt and a smile forms on his lips. Viktor watches Yuuri admire himself in the mirror for a moment longer before he speaks up.

“You look really nice” he says softly. Yuuri gasps and snaps his head to face Viktor, his body tensing up. 

“V-Viktor! I thought you were asleep!” he exclaims, keeping his voice at a whisper, as he tries to cover himself although now it’s much too late. Yuuri looks away from his coach and hangs his head, his face flushed red from shame. “I’m sorry” he whispers after a moment.

Viktor sits up in bed and rubs his eyes, furrowing his brow “Why are you apologizing?” 

Yuuri bites the inside of his cheek and frowns slightly “Because...I’m wearing a skirt?” 

Viktor stands up and shakes his head “You shouldn’t apologize for that” he says simply, approaching him. Viktor wraps his arms around Yuuri and pulls him closer “You look very pretty.”

Yuuri only blushes harder at that and whimpers “Aren’t you upset?” he chokes out “I mean...men shouldn’t wear skirts.”

Viktor almost laughs at that “That’s not true. You can wear whatever you want” he replies “I saw the way you skated Yuuri.”

Yuuri holds in a gasp and glances up at him shyly “I know you discovered something new about yourself. I could tell from the way you moved your arms and the confidence in the way you held yourself. You found your Eros but something else to.”

Yuuri nods slowly “Yeah...I did find something else” he mutters, pausing for a few seconds “Do you think it looks good?”

Viktor pulls back a bit and tilts his head “Twirl around.” Yuuri blushes and does as he says; he does a little spin, his skirt lifting up a bit. 

Viktor smiles and nods, rubbing his chin in thought “I like it but you should shave your legs” he says. 

Yuuri presses his lips together and hums softly “I don’t really trust myself too much, you know, with the razor and all.”

Viktor nods and takes Yuuri's hand “I’ll do it for you” he says, leading him to the bathroom. Viktor gestures for Yuuri to sit down on the toilet seat before he finds a razor and some shaving cream. 

He takes a stool and sits down beside the other. Viktor gently lifts up Yuuri’s leg and places it on his knee. He squirts a good amount of shaving cream onto his hands before spreading it over Yuuri’s legs, staying below the knee. Yuuri blushes lightly as he watches Viktor touch his legs and cover them in a thin layer of shaving cream.

Once Viktor is satisfied with his work he grabs the razor and carefully drags it down Yuuri’s skin. He turns on the faucet and washes off the razor every once in awhile. Yuuri leans back and sighs contently, finding this very relaxing. Viktor switches to his other leg and does the same thing, being carefully not to knick Yuuri with the razor.

When Viktor is done he grabs a towel and gently cleans off Yuuri’s legs. He hums softly and runs his hand over his skin “It’s so smooth now” he comments, his fingers lingering.

Yuuri blushes and nods a bit “Thank you Viktor” he says quietly. 

Viktor looks up at him and smiles “No problem” he says before he leans forward and kisses him. Yuuri smiles against his lips and returns the kiss, spreading his legs slightly when Viktor moves closer so he can settle between them. Viktor rests on hand on Yuuri’s thigh and rubs his skin with his thumb as he tilts his head, slipping his tongue inside Yuuri’s mouth.

Yuuri moans softly and rubs their tongues together, slowly wrapping his legs around Viktor’s waist. Viktor smirks and nibbles on Yuuri’s bottom lip as he slowly breaks the kiss. He looks down at Yuuri and chuckles when he sees how red he is already.

Viktor grips Yuuri’s hips and pulls him closer, he stands up slowly and Yuuri wraps his arms around him to support himself. Viktor carries Yuuri back to his bedroom and closes the door behind him. He slowly lowers Yuuri onto the bed and crawls on top of him.

“You’re so beautiful” he whispers as he admires his body, running his hands up and down his sides. Yuuri groans and blushes, his length slowly harden as Viktor touches him and trails his fingers up his thighs.

Viktor pushes up Yuuri’s skirt to reveal his cock and wraps his hand around it, causing Yuuri to jolt suddenly and let out a low moan. He whines out of embarrassment and turns his head to the side. 

Viktor grabs his chin gently and turns his head so he’s looking up at him again “I want to see your face Yuuri. I want to see your expression and look into your beautiful eyes” he says, feeling Yuuri harden fully at the praise.

“You really like when I say nice things don’t you” he teases as he starts to stroke him slowly. 

Yuuri squirms under him and nods a bit “Y-yes” he chokes out, his cock twitching and leaking a bit of precum.

Viktor smirks and swipes his thumb over the head of his member, causing Yuuri to moan again. He brings his thumb up to his lips and licks off the precum as he stares into Yuuri’s eyes “You’re so sensitive” he comments “Am I the only person to ever do this to you?”

Yuuri bites his lip and nods slowly, not trusting himself enough to respond without letting out another moan. Viktor leans forward and sucks marks into Yuuri’s neck, biting gently as he trembles underneath him. 

Viktor tightens his grip slightly and picks up the pace “Is it okay if I get off with you?” 

“Of course. It’s only fair then” Yuuri replies, his voice strained as he struggles to hold back his noises. Viktor lets go of Yuuri’s length so he can tug down his pajama pants and pulls out his already hard cock. Yuuri is quite embarrassed when he sees how much bigger Viktor is compared to him; it has to be by at least inches. 

Viktor doesn’t seem to care much and presses his hips against Yuuri’s. He leans forward and wraps his large hand around both their cocks. Yuuri throws his head back and gasps when he feels Viktor’s arousal against his. He grips Viktor’s shoulders and pulls him down closer, clinging onto him as he starts rutting his hips desperately. 

Viktor groans and tightens his hand a bit and starts thrusting his hips as well, moving his hands slowly. He looks down at Yuuri and pants softly “God you’re so sexy like this. Fucking my hand so desperately” he purrs “Just watching you turns me on.”

Yuuri only moves faster at that and his resolve starts to crumble as he’s overwhelmed by pleasure. Viktor rubs his thumb over both their tips and Yuuri is done for. He arches his back and thrusts his hips a few more times before he cries out his name and releases over his hand, a few drops of cum landing on his skirt. 

Viktor peppers his face in kisses and keeps going, stroking them quickly. Yuuri whimpers at the overstimulation and lays limp against the bed. Viktor is much less vocal than Yuuri and only lets out quiet grunts and an occasional moan. After a few more quick strokes he lets out a soft, drawn out moan and comes, his hips stuttering for a few seconds as he rides out his orgams. 

Yuuri pants hard and watches Viktor, overwhelmed by the sight of his idol coming. Viktor looks up at Yuuri and grins, feeling satisfied. He sits up and pulls up his pants before he grabs a few tissues. He cleans his hand as well as the few spots on the sheets and Yuuri’s skirt that got dirtied. 

Viktor gets off of Yuuri and lays next to him; he immediately wraps his arms around him. Yuuri nuzzles against Viktor’s chest and sighs contently. He smiles and tugs the sheets over their bodies. 

Viktor combs his fingers through Yuuri’s hair and kisses his forehead “Well” he breaks the comfortable silence “This certainly was a nice way to start the day.”

Yuuri grins and laughs, looking up at Viktor “It sure was. I can’t wait to see how the rest of the day will turn out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed it and comment too if you want!
> 
> I do take requests/commissions; contact me on my tumblr @being-gay-on-ice or leave a comment on this fic!


End file.
